Un pensionnat qui cache bien son jeu
by Fofolles de Twilight
Summary: Bella et la compagnie Cullen sont dans un pensionnat qui malgrè son apparence de bourge nous cache bien des choses, c'est ainsi que débute l'aventure. Canon AH


**Salut ! Voilà notre fanfic car nous sommes deux à l'écrire ! Cette fanfiction sera bourré d'humour ! Tention !**

**L'histoire sort tout droit de nos cerveaux dijonctés**

**les personnages appartiennent à S.M**

**Bonne Lecture.**

POV Bella

Une nouvelle école pour un nouveau départ. Ni repense plus bella, le passé c'est le passé. Il ne te fera plus de mal. J'avais décidé d'aller vivre avec mon père et entrer dans un pensionnat, c'était beaucoup plus sûre, plus de contrôle, on n'y rentre pas comme ça, comme si c'était un moulin. Cette école était très différente de mon ancienne école, cette nouvelle école était très belle et très grande, le prix de l'inscription aussi. Mon père était le chef de la police de la petite ville de Forks, ce n'était pas avec le salaire d'un fonctionnaire qu'il aurait pu me payer cette magnifique école. Il y a quelques années, il avait hérité d'une belle petite somme et il avait bien su la placer. S'il le voulait, il pourrait arrêter de travailler. Avant de venir vivre avec mon père, je vivais avec ma mère à Phœnix en Arizona, mes parents avaient divorcé quelques temps après ma naissance, depuis je vivais avec ma mère et je rendais visite à mon père pendant les vacances jusqu'à l'âge de 13 ans ensuite c'était Charlie qui venait me voir. Mais, depuis quelques temps, ma mère sortait avec un homme plus jeune qu'elle, et ils s'étaient mariés depuis peu, mais Phil -mon beau père- était joueur de football et il voyageait souvent et ma mère devait rester avec moi loin de son mari. Ma mère était malheureuse sans lui, alors j'avais décidé de vivre avec mon père, pour son bonheur, et puis j'avais grandement besoin de changer d'air.

Voilà comment je me retrouvais devant Forks High School, école privée, très cher et avec une excellente réputation. Quand vous êtes dans cette école, vous êtes quasiment certain d'aller dans l'Ivy league*. Mon père m'accompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, où nous attendait un homme à la carrure imposante et au visage sévère, il était intimidant, je détournais le regard car je voyais qu'il m'observait et j'eus une réaction habituelle chez moi: je rougis. Mon père porta mes valises jusqu'à l'homme que je suppose être le proviseur de l'école.

-Voilà, Bella, ta nouvelle école. Un silence gêné suivit sa déclaration, mon père et moi n'étions pas vraiment des personnes bavardes ou qui montrions notre affection. Il me tendit ma valise, je la pris et le serrai dans mes bras, il se tendit quelques secondes avant de me rendre mon étreinte. Quand nous nous séparâmes nous étions tous les deux rouges.

-Au revoir char...papa. On se revoit ce week-end, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Au revoir Bella. Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Fais attention à toi.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas chef Swan, votre fille est entre de bonnes mains, intervint le proviseur en me posant une de ses mains gigantesques sur mon épaule gauche, je frémis au contact. Je n'avais pas un bon pressentiment sur mon nouveau proviseur.

-Merci Monsieur Volturi, je vous laisse ma petite fille. Allez, Bella, prends bien soin de toi et étudies bien.

-Toi aussi papa. Et il partit vers sa voiture de police. Il m'avait acheté une voiture, cadeau de bienvenue mais on n'avait pas le droit de l'avoir à l'école pour éviter que les élèves ne sortent en douce le soir pour aller en ville, car l'école se trouvait en plein milieu de la forêt

-Suivez-moi Mademoiselle Swan, Monsieur Volturi partit en direction d'un bâtiment que je supposais être les dortoirs. Vous avez lu la brochure de notre école Mademoiselle?

-Oui Monsieur.

-Donc vous savez que nous attendons de nos élèves un comportement irréprochable, pas de fête, pas d'alcool, on veut que nos élèves se concentrent que sur leurs études. Les cours commencent à 9 heures et finissent à 17 heures et le couvre-feu et à 22 heures, au-delà de cette heure, il est interdit de circuler dans les couloirs. Nous montions au premier étage du bâtiment. Voilà, chambre 69, votre colocataire est Angela Webber, elle sera elle aussi en dernière année (Senior Year**), elle sera votre guide dans l'école et pour vous expliquer tout ce que vous devez savoir. Je vous laisse au soin de Mademoiselle Webber, au revoir et soyez à l'heure pour vos cours demain matin.

-Au revoir Monsieur le proviseur et merci. Il hocha la tête et partit.

J'étais devant la porte de la chambre 69, j'allais rencontrer ma colocataire, j'espère que ce n'est ni une peste ni une folle.

_-Allez Bella ! On toque et on entre, c'est pas comme si elle allait te mordre ! _

_-Oui bah imagine qu'elle soit complétement folle et qu'elle aime mordre les gens !_

_-Pffff trouillarde !_

_-Non pas du tout ! _

_-Si !_

Alors que je me débattais avec moi-même, la porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune fille portant des lunettes ( _femme à lunettes, femme à quéquette – Tais toi donc !). _Elle était plus grande que moi, elle avait le teint mate et des cheveux bruns. Elle rougit et me lança un sourire timide, que je le lui rendis.

-Salut, tu dois être Isabella Swan ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Oui et appelle-moi Bella. Je suppose que tu dois être Angela ?

-Oui oui, c'est moi, enchantée de te rencontrer ! Je suis heureuse d'avoir enfin une colocataire.

-Tu n'en as jamais eu ?

-Non, depuis que je suis venue dans cette école, je n'en ai jamais eu et il n'y a jamais eu de nouvelle, nous sommes un nombre impair de filles dans notre année et dans les dortoirs on met deux personnes de la même année dans une chambre pour nous simplifier la vie.

-Oh ! Donc je serais la nouvelle ! Dis-je en grimaçant. Angela sourit à ma grimace mais elle me serra l'avant bras pour me montrer qu'elle comprenait mon malaise.

-Oh mon dieu, je suis désolée ! Je la regardais confuse de sa soudaine exclamation. Où sont mes manières ? Je t'en prie entre dans ta nouvelle chambre, encore désolée. Je ne mettais pas rendue compte que nous étions encore sur le pas de la porte. Elle s'effaça pour me laisser entrer, elle avait un sourire contrit, elle s'en voulait. J'entrai dans sa -notre- chambre, me repris-je mentalement et je regardai mon nouveau foyer pour l'année à venir. Il y avait deux lits, une commode à côté de chaque lit et un placard pour chacune ainsi qu'une petite bibliothèque. Je me dirigeai vers le lit inoccupé et posai ma valise à côté de mon lit, oui je n'avais qu'une seule valise, étonnant pour une fille de mon âge, mais je n'aimais pas le shopping. Je n'avais pas toutes mes affaires avec moi, la plupart était chez Charlie.

-Alors, comment trouves-tu ta nouvelle chambre ? Me demanda ma colocataire et j'espère ma nouvelle amie car elle me plaisait vraiment.

-Pas mal du tout ! Je l'adore !

-Tu peux la décorer comme tu veux, j'espère que les affiches ne te dérangent pas ? Je regardai les affiches qui se trouvaient au dessus de son lit, il y avait une affiche d'une série de Glee (série que j'adorais), une de Buffy contre les vampires et une autre d'un acteur en caleçon, je dois dire qu'il est vraiment beau (_carrément canon tu veux dire !)_, je crois qu'il s'appelait Kellan Lutz, j'avais vu des affiches de lui dans un centre commercial il fait de la pub pour les sous-vêtement Calvin avions plus au moins les mêmes goûts, nous allions vraiment bien nous entendre.

-Non ne t'inquiète pas, j'adore ton poster de Glee, c'est une série que j'adore ! Et Kellan en caleçon déchire tout !(n/a bave)

-Oh toi aussi tu aimes Glee ! On va bien s'entendre toutes les deux ! Je dois dire que nous avons de nombreux points communs, elle semble timide, elle aime la littérature, elle aime Glee et elle a les mêmes goûts que moi pour les garçons.

-_Bah tu vois elle ne t'a pas mordu ! Elle semble vraiment sympa en plus, tu appréhendais pour rien comme toujours !_

_-Oui, oui tu avais raison ! Contente ?_

_-Très ! J'adore t'entendre dire que j'ai raison !_

_-_Alors, tu veux que je te fasse faire un tour de l'école ?

-Oui je veux bien, on pourra faire connaissance en chemin.

-Je te propose qu'on aille d'abord faire un tour vers l'aile administrative pour que tu puisses prendre ton emploi du temps et je te montrerai les salles où auront lieu les cours principaux. Je suppose que tu sais qu'il y a des classes obligatoires comme l'anglais, les mathématiques, l'histoire, le sport et une deuxième langue, tu as pris quoi comme deuxième langue ?

-J'ai pris français, et toi ?

-De même ! On aura plusieurs cours obligatoires ensemble ! Et en matières secondaires tu as pris quoi ?

-Euh , j'ai pris musique, littérature, biologie et photographie.

-Ah, tu aimes lire ! Moi aussi, tu vas voir il y a une bibliothèque géniale !

-Oui je sais, c'est l'une des raisons qui m'a poussé à venir. Et toi tu as pris quoi comme matières ?

-Moi j'ai pris journalisme, littérature, photographie et physique. On va avoir beaucoup de cours en commun, c'est génial ! Je riais de son enthousiasme, j'étais heureuse que l'on ait la plupart de nos cours ensemble, je connaitrais au moins une personne.

-C'est génial en effet. Nous avions déjà descendu les escaliers des dortoirs et nous nous dirigions vers le hall principal, avant de prendre le couloir perpendiculaire à celui des dortoirs.

-Voilà le bureau où tu dois prendre ton emploi du temps et venir t'expliquer quand tu es malade. Je t'attends.

-Merci pour tout Angela. Elle hocha la tête et me sourit.

Je toquai à la porte avant d'entrer dans le bureau. Il y avait une femme assise à son bureau, elle avait les cheveux roux et un tailleur mauve. (_Eurk, on a trouvé quelqu'un qui avait un sens de la mode pire que le tien ! J'avoue que là elle fait pire que moi). _Il y avait un écriteau où on pouvait lire Mme Cope.

-Bonjour, en quoi puis-je vous aider ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Bonjour, je suis la nouvelle élève, Isabella Swan et je viens chercher mon emploi du temps.

-Ah oui, la nouvelle ! Attendez deux petites secondes que je le retrouve. J'observais son bureau pendant qu'elle cherchait dans un classeur, il y avait très peu d'effets personnels à part une photo d'un chat... (_Vraiment bizarre cette secrétaire, ça doit être une vieille folle qui a une maison pleine de chats !) _

Voilà votre emploi du temps Mademoiselle Swan, je vous souhaite une très bonne année à Forks High School.

-Merci, bonne journée à vous aussi. Je regardais mon emploi du temps et horreur, j'avais mathématiques et sport à la suite le vendredi soir. Je suis maudite (_ Je te le fais pas dire) _

Je sortais du bureau et Angela m'attendait comme elle me l'avait promis.

-Alors ton emploi du temps ? Me questionna-t-elle. Je lui passais mon emploi du temps pour qu'elle juge d'elle-même. Oh ma pauvre ! Tu n'as pas de chance ! Maths et Sport pour finir la semaine, vraiment pas de chance ! Ne t'inquiète pas je serais avec toi en maths.

-C'est génial ! Je ne serais pas la seule à souffrir ! Je pris un air dramatique tout en le disant. Nous nous regardâmes pendant quelques secondes avant d'exploser de rire.

-Allez, viens, je vais te montrer les salles de cours et ensuite la cantine. J'acquiesçai et la suivis. Je profitais de cette balade pour lui poser des questions sur elle.

-Alors, tu aimes la photo ?

-Oui j'adore. J'aimerais vraiment en faire mon métier. Et toi, qu'est-ce qui t'intéresse dans la vie ?

-J'aime lire et la musique.

-Quel genre de musique ?

-J'écoute un peu de tout mais j'adore vraiment la musique classique.

-Et tu joues d'un instrument ?

-Oui, de la guitare. Et dis-moi il y a un journal de l'école ?

-Oui et je suis une de ses membres, pourquoi tu es intéressée ? Elle semblait heureuse que je puisse vouloir participer au journal.

-Oui j'aimerais bien, mais je ne sais pas comment il faut faire pour en faire partie.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais tout t'arranger, je connais le rédacteur en chef du journal, c'est un bon ami à moi, il sera content d'avoir un nouveau membre dans le journal. Tu voudrais faire quoi, photo, rédiger les articles ?

Alors que je m'apprêtais à lui répondre je rentrais dans quelqu'un et cette personne perdit l'équilibre. Nous tombâmes, moi au-dessus d'elle et ma tête très proche de la sienne à tel point que nos bouches s'effleuraient presque. Je rougissais comme pas possible et je regardai enfin dans son regard. Et ...

*Ivy League: C'est les plus prestigieuses universités aux Etats-Unis comme Harvard ou Darmourth

** Senior Year correspond à la terminale chez nous, ils ont 17-18 ans.

**Voilà nous esperons que vous avez apprécié et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ca fait plaisir !**

**Puis on veux surtout savoir s'il faut qu'on continu!**


End file.
